


I Purromise

by Toriazilla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sadstuck, fluff?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriazilla/pseuds/Toriazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta dies of old age.<br/>just embrace the sadness</p>
<p>"It’s time and I want to be home when it happens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Purromise

Equius held his moirails withered hand. The sweeps had not been kind to her, Nepeta’s once strong body had been reduced to nothing but skin and bone. Equius had done his best to keep her alive as long as possible. He applied his knowledge of robotics to replace many of her failing organs, but he could only prolong her life so long.

He had kept her in his hive up until a few weeks ago, monitoring her vitals and making sure she was comfortable. As he was about to walk away from her bed, her frail hand reached up and tugged at his shit.

“E-Equius?” she called out, her voice hoarse with age.

He turned around and leaned down so he was at eye level her, “Yes Nepeta?” He held her small hand, green veins showing through her thin aged skin, “Are you comfortable? Would you like some water, Is there anything i can get y-“

“It’s time,” she breathed “It’s time and I want to be home when it happens.”

“This is you’re home” Equius explained gently, brushing strands of long grey hair from Nepeta’s face.

She shook her head, “You know what I mean,” she persisted, “take me back to my cave”

The journey didn’t take very long and the location of Nepeta’s hive had been ingrained in Equius’s memory. It was untouched from the day he took her away, her ships and paintings still covered the cave walls, a thick layer of dust covered everything.

Equius brushed the dust from the pelt bed and laid Nepeta down on the soft fur.

She smiles weakly up at him “Thank you Equius,” she cooed.

“It was no problem,” he replied and sat next to her, “I just want you to be comfortable.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before nepeta spoke up

“Equius?”

“Yes”

“Can you hold my hand?”

He nodded silently and reached over to grasp it.

Nepeta looked up at him “Equius, be strong when I am gone, alright?”

“Don’t talk like that Nepeta.” Equius spoke firmly. He didn’t allow her to speak like this. He didn’t want her to give up on life, he didn’t want her to give up on him, but mostly he didn’t believe he could take a conversation like this.

“No, I need to say this,” she protested “And you need to hear this.”

There was already a lump growing in Equius’s throat.

“I need you to promise me some things Equius,” she started, “Promise me you won’t spend the rest of your life alone in your hive, promise me that you’ll go out at night and meet other trolls. I need you to promise me that you’ll live you life to the fullest, if not for yourself then for me.”

Tears started to fall down Equius’s face and his shoulders started to tremble.

Nepeta squeezed his hand, and as she reached up with her free-hand to dry his tears she spoke again, her voice a gentle whisper “Promise me you’ll be a good boy from now on.”

Equius’s entire body was shaking now, “I p-purromise.” he sobbed out the cat pun.

Nepeta smiled as she dropped her hand “You best believe I will see you again Equius.”

She closed her large eyes and Equius could feel her weak grip on her hand go limp.

Nepeta had died, and now Equius was all alone.


End file.
